Bitten Into A New Life
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When someone gets bitten by a Crobat, they will have to endure the life of a vampire and prevent the end of their life.
1. Bitten!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bitten!<strong>

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock, May, and Max, along with Pikachu, were making their way through the Battle Frontier.

As they were walking, one of them noticed that they had to go through a cave to get to the next battle facility.

"The map says that the only way to get to the next facility is through that cave." said Max, looking at the PokeNav before looking at the cave.

"Let's go already! I want that next symbol so badly!" said Ash, walking ahead into the cave.

The others just looked at each other before following Ash into the cave.

As soon as the three entered the cave, they noticed that Ash was gone from in front of them when Brock shined his flashlight in front of them.

_(With Ash)_

"I wonder where the others are, Pikachu." said Ash, shining his flashlight behind him.

Pikachu just shrugged since it wasn't sure how they could lose the others.

They walked for a little while before something flew quickly across the light of the flashlight.

"What was that?" asked Ash, surprised about the thing that ran across in front of them.

Just then, a Crobat appeared in the light, startling Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey, it's a Crobat. Let's catch it!" said Ash, looking at Crobat before looking over at Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped down onto the ground and got into a defensive pose.

Just then, the Crobat rushed toward the two like it was going to attack them.

Ash raised his arms to protect his face and felt someone or something biting his right arm.

He opened his eyes to see Crobat biting his arm, causing Ash to scream loudly.

_(Back With The Others)_

They had just entered the cave when they heard a scream and realized that it was Ash's scream.

They rushed to where they heard Ash's scream and found Pikachu shocking and scaring away a Crobat with blood on its fangs and Ash lying on the ground, unconscious from the bite on his arm.

Brock quickly made sure that Ash was ok before putting him on his back.

They ran out of the cave on the other side and took Ash to the Pokemon Center for Nurse Joy to check Ash out to make sure that he was really ok.

After 15 minutes, Ash and Nurse Joy walked out with Nurse Joy saying that Ash is just fine.

The others were relieved when they heard that before they went to a room for the night before starting on their way to the next Battle Frontier facility.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Next chapter is where things are going to get interesting. Happy April Fools Day by the way! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Starting The Vampire Life!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the guy and the gal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Starting The Vampire Life!<strong>

As they woke up the next morning, the others were surprised to see their friend not looking the same color as he did last night.

They saw that Ash looked a little paler than normal and they wondered if he was alright.

"Ash, are you feeling ok?" asked Max, looking at his friend with worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't I look like I'm ok?" asked Ash, telling his friends that he's fine.

"Well, you look a little on the pale side." replied May, telling him what they all saw.

"That can't be." said Ash, not believing her.

"Just look down at your arms, Ash." said Brock, pointing out to Ash to look at his arms.

Ash complied and looked down at his arms to see that his skin color was paler than his normal skin color.

Ash was trying not to freak out since he didn't want the others to think that something was really wrong with him.

"Oh. My skin color. I just woke up from a nightmare that scared me half to death, that's all." said Ash, looking back at the others, who saw something in their friend's mouth that shouldn't be there.

"Ash, open your mouth." said Brock, seeing something interesting in Ash's mouth.

"Why?" asked Ash, looking at his friend.

"Just open it, Ash." said May, getting tired of Ash's questions.

"Ok. Ok. I'll do it." said Ash, opening his mouth.

As Brock was examining Ash's mouth, he found that a pair of fangs on the top and bottom rows of teeth had grown where his canines were, which surprised him.

"Ash, you might want to take a look at your teeth in the mirror." said Brock, looking at his friend in shock.

Ash went into the bathroom and opened his mouth to find that he had a pair of fangs on the top and bottom rows of his mouth.

"How did this happen?" exclaimed Ash, coming out of the bathroom and looking at the others with shock on his face.

The others just shrugged before Ash finally calmed down enough for them to head to the dining area for some food before continuing onto the next town that was located near the next Battle Frontier facility.

_(With Two People)_

"It looks like we might have another vampire to deal with." said a guy, who had short brown hair and yellow eyes, and wore a black shirt and pants with a black jacket that looked like a trench coat.

"I think so too. Let's keep an eye on these kids just to make sure that their friend isn't a vampire." said a gal, who had long black hair and yellow eyes as well, and wore the same outfit that the guy did.

Before long, they vanish from the area around the Pokemon Center to get ahead of the gang.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They had just finished eating when Ash was getting all excited about his next Battle Frontier win.

He didn't give the others much time before they left for the next town, which was pretty close to the current town that they were in.

As they headed for the last town that they would stop in before reaching the Battle Frontier facility, they were unsuspecting of the two people following closely to keep an eye on them, especially Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Next chapter is where things will get a little...How should I put this?...freaky. I promise to have the next chapter out next Sunday! Happy Easter! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Starving For Blood!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ava and Aiden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Starving For Blood!<strong>

As they were closing in to the town, Ash put a hand on his stomach as it was starting to rumble again despite the fact that they had just eaten.

He wished he knew why he was hungry again until a guy had rushed past them with a bloodied bandage on his arm.

His mouth started to water as he saw the ruby red ooze as the guy ran into the town.

He had to shake himself from the trance of needing blood that he was in before anyone saw it.

The others were starting to wonder what happened to the guy, but they didn't notice what happened with Ash, which was good for him.

They started back on their way to the town after that and it didn't take them that long to get into the town.

Once they got to the town, they looked for the Pokemon Center, which was in the middle of the town, and got into it before the sun started to set.

They looked around the town until dusk and went back to the Pokemon Center for dinner before going to their room and going to sleep, but one of them wasn't going to sleep much tonight.

_(With Ash)_

He woke up from a sound slumber with a hunger for blood.

He got up and walked out of the room and out of the Pokemon Center quietly.

Just then, he smelled a very sweet scent of blood coming from a short distance from where he was.

As soon as he smelled this, his eyes instantly turned to a blood-red color before going after the scent.

He ran with amazing speed after the scent and soon stopped when he found where the scent was coming from.

He found a woman sitting on the grass under a tree, looking up at the stars.

He slowly crept over to her and put his hand over her mouth and sunk his fangs into her throat.

He was in ecstasy when he felt her blood slide down his throat and sucked even more blood out of her body before he drained her completely of her blood.

With his belly full of blood, he headed back to the Pokemon Center to finish his nights' sleep with the red liquid warm in his stomach.

_(With The Two People)_

They had fallen asleep until they heard a rustling nearby.

They quickly got up and found the woman pale white with fang marks on her neck.

"Well, Ava. Looks like we're too late to save this woman." said the guy from before to the now known gal, Ava.

"Then, we definitely have a vampire on our hands, Aiden. Let's see if we can find where they went to before they strike again." said Ava to the now known guy, Aiden, nodding his head in agreement with her.

Then, they left without a sound as they went to find the vampire.

_(Back With Ash)_

He had just walked silently back into the Pokemon Center and the room when he went back to bed, feeling the warm liquid move around in his slightly distended belly.

Once his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes, which were back to normal, and went back into his deep sleep, not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I promise that the next chapter will be very interesting! I hope that I can get it done by next Sunday since I'll be very busy with school and then, I have something with my mom next Sunday, but I don't know what time. I'll get it up next Sunday though. I promise! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Finding Out The Truth!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ava and Aiden!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Finding Out The Truth!<strong>

Morning came and Ash slowly woke up to feeling the liquid move around inside his stomach.

Ash slowly remembered that he had sucked blood out of a woman, causing her to die.

When realization hit about this, he quickly sat up, which wasn't such a good idea because he could feel the blood start to upset his stomach.

He half-fell and half-stepped out of bed to go into the bathroom, but as soon as he got into the bathroom, he fell onto the floor in front of the toilet.

When he fell onto the floor, he was unconscious and had a drip of blood run out of the corner of his mouth, but it didn't drip onto the floor.

_(With The Others)_

They were awakened by the sound of a soft thud in the bathroom and they got up to check it out.

As soon as they got to the doorway of the bathroom, they found their friend lying on the ground.

They tried to wake him up, but he didn't wake up until a few minutes later.

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Brock, looking down at his friend.

"I don't know." replied Ash, looking up at his friend before getting up.

Ash then told them about what he did last night to the woman and they all thought that Ash should be calm since he was just hungry for blood.

"Since all of this has been happening, I truly think that I am a vampire like Count Dracula." said Ash, telling them what he thought that he was.

"Ash, it's ok if you are a vampire. There's nothing that you can do to change that." said May, trying to make Ash feel better.

"Well, how did this start anyway?" asked Max curiously.

"I think it all started when I was bitten by that Crobat back in that cave." replied Ash, thinking about the bite that Crobat gave him.

The others couldn't believe that because they've never heard of such a thing, but somewhere deep inside them told them that they believed every second of it.

"Excuse me for just a moment." said Ash, covering his mouth with his right hand before running into the bathroom.

The others heard retching and gagging before they heard Ash throw up.

They couldn't believe that their friend got so worked up about drinking someone's blood that he made himself sick all because of a misunderstanding.

Ash came out a few minutes later, wiping his mouth of blood and vomit from his mouth with a towel.

They soon headed for the dining area, where Ash was starting to think about something important either to him or his friends.

_(With Ava And Aiden)_

They looked around the Pokemon Center and soon found the gang's room and listened for anything suspicious.

They heard the entire story from Ash and that's when they looked at each other and smiled as they finally had a vampire on their hands.

_(Back With The Gang)_

While they were eating, Ash made a decision in his head that he didn't voice to his friends about something important.

"_I just hope that they understand that what I'll be doing will protect all of them."_ thought Ash, while eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Sorry it's later than usual, but I had to get up at 4:45 to get someplace at 6 and i've just been gone all day. Yep! I'm that awesome. 8D See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Goodbye Forever!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ava and Aiden!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 5: Good-bye Forever!**

As the others fell asleep that night, Ash got up from his bed and went to look out the window.

"Beautiful moon out tonight. I wish that I could share this with the others, but I can't. I need to leave before I hurt them without knowing it." said Ash to himself, looking out the window at the moon.

He then turned around and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from his backpack.

He wrote something on it before placing it on his bed.

He grabbed his backpack and quietly walked out of the room before sneaking down the hallway to get out of the Pokemon Center without making a noise.

_(In The Morning-With The Others)_

They were waking up to find that Ash's bed was empty.

They jumped out of bed and looked around to see if they could find him anyway, but sadly, failed to find their friend.

Pikachu noticed a note on Ash's bed and picked it up and handed it to Brock once it got their attention.

"What is it, Brock?" asked Max curiously.

"It's a note from Ash." replied Brock, skimming the note slightly.

"What does it say?" asked May, starting to get desperate on finding their friend.

"It says, 'I'm sorry. I need to get away from you guys before I hurt any of you. You may or may not know that I am a vampire and I can't be around you guys when I get thirsty for blood. Don't look for me because I don't want to be found. Again, I'm sorry for leaving like this. I wish things were different. Ash.'" said Brock, reading the note aloud.

There was a moment of silence before any of them spoke as they were astounded about Ash doing this to them.

"Why would he even do this?" asked May, trying to figure out what made him leave.

"I don't know. I wish I knew." replied Brock, putting the note on the bed again.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" said Max, trying to get the others to go find their friend.

"He said that we shouldn't…" said May, starting to say that they shouldn't until Max interrupted.

"I know he said that we shouldn't follow him, but he's our friend! We have to find him! He would do the same for any of us in this situation!" said Max, convincing Brock and May to go after their friend.

Brock and May just looked at each other before finally giving into going after their friend.

"Ok. We'll go, but how will we find Ash? He could be anywhere by now." asked Brock, looking at May and Max.

"We could use Pikachu to find his scent. It could sniff the note and then, we'll be on our way to him." said May, thinking of an idea.

Before long, they were on their way to finding their friend.

_(Back With Ash)_

"Man, why did I have to leave in the middle of the night? I'm starving for some of Brock's cooking." said Ash, placing a hand on his stomach as it grumbled slightly while continuing on his way to anywhere.

_(With Ava And Aiden)_

"Where is that vampire?" asked Ava, looking around the Pokemon Center.

"I think he's gone. I don't see him anywhere around here." replied Aiden, looking around the perimeter of the Pokemon Center.

"Then, we need to find him and take him out before he gets more blood into him." said Ava, turning around and heading into the forest.

"Right." said Aiden, following her.

_(Back With The Others)_

As they were following Pikachu, who was onto Ash's scent, they all had one thing on their mind.

"_Don't worry, Ash. We'll make sure that you're safe and sound from anyone and anything."_ thought the others as they were running to catch up to their friend before anything happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Next chapter will be very interesting I promise! Let the countdown to the end of my high school days begin! 34 day till I graduate! And that's including weekends! I'm super excited! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Tracking Down!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ava and Aiden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tracking Down!<strong>

As the others were racing to find their friend, they didn't notice that some people were following them.

_(With Ava And Aiden)_

"What are those kids doing in this forest? Don't they know that there might be a vampire in here?" asked Ava, watching them past the two.

"Ava, they probably don't know or they don't remember." replied Aiden, trying to reason with Ava.

"Though it looks like they're onto to something, like a scent trail of someone's. We should go follow them." said Ava, getting up from the bush they were hiding behind.

_(With Ash)_

He looked around at the place that he stopped to rest a while.

"This is a lot different without friends. I wish that I hadn't left, but I don't trust myself anymore. I wish there was a way to get rid of being a vampire." said Ash, looking at the forest before looking down at his hands.

He saw some berries and picked a few before continuing on his way.

_(Back With The Others)_

Pikachu stopped just for a minute to figure out how close Ash was.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" asked May, looking at it.

"I think Pikachu's trying to see how far away Ash is." said Brock, looking at Pikachu and thinking of what it might be doing.

Just then, Pikachu dashed away on the path that they were heading with great speed.

"Let's go!" said Max, running after Pikachu with his friend and sister following.

That's when they realized that Ash is close to where they were and they were going to find him before any vampire hunters do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Wonder what the next chapter's going to bring to you guys? Well, I only know and I'm not telling anyone.<strong>

**27 days until I graduate. This is going to be a long 27 days. I promise that I will get this fic done and start a new one as quickly as I can with school being demanding and getting everything ready for graduation.**

**Also, things might be a little slow come the 20th of this month because I have prom the night before and I won't get home until 4:30 A.M. so the update might be a little slow. One more thing, I have GREAT NEWS about prom, but if you want to know, please leave me a message or even in the review! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Meeting Up!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I down own Ava and Aiden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Meeting Up!<strong>

The others ran as fast as they could to keep up with Pikachu as it quickly dash through the forest to find its trainer.

Before long, the others ran out of breath and had to stop for a little break to catch their breaths, but Pikachu didn't notice and kept on running to find its trainer to make sure that he was ok.

_(With Ash)_

He was still walking along the path when he heard a familiar sound.

"Pikapi!" said the familiar voice.

"Pikachu?" asked Ash to himself, turning around to see where the voice came from and there was no one.

Then, Pikachu jumped into Ash's chest, causing Ash to hug it as they fell to the ground.

Ash looked down at Pikachu and saw that it had tears in its eyes from missing him.

_(Back With The Others)_

"Where's Pikachu?" asked May, looking around for it.

"Maybe Pikachu went on ahead without us." replied Brock, looking at the way that they were heading.

Just then, they heard something that was pretty close to them.

"Pikapi!" said one familiar voice.

"Pikachu! It's good to see you again, buddy!" said another voice.

That's when they realized that Pikachu had found Ash.

They went over to where the voices came from and found Ash, hugging Pikachu with a big smile on his face.

"Glad we found you, Ash." said Brock, smiling along with May and Max.

"Did you really want to find me or just make sure that I was ok?" asked Ash, getting up from the ground with Pikachu in his arms.

"We really wanted to find you! We didn't want you to leave just because you're a vampire now. You're still our friend." replied May, trying to reason with her raven-haired friend.

"Really? You don't care that I might try to suck out your blood if I need blood in me?" asked Ash, trying to believe what the others were telling him.

They all nodded since they would never let just one thing change their mind from being friends with Ash.

Ash let out a sigh of relief before smiling at the others and they knew that it was his genuine smile and not a fake one.

_(With Ava And Aiden)_

"So they're friends with the vampire? This is going to be interesting." said Ava, looking at the gang from a nearby bush.

"I agree, but do we really have to get rid of the kid? He seems like a really nice guy." said Aiden, looking at the gang before looking at Ava.

"Aiden, yes. We have to get rid of him before he gets vicious and starts turning people into vampires and then, we'll have a vampire epidemic on our hands." said Ava, reasoning with Aiden about what could happen if they don't stop the young vampire.

"Ok. I don't really think that could happen with him, but whatever." said Aiden with that last part to himself.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Once they caught up with what's going on, they soon went on their way with the two vampire hunters running ahead of them with a plan in mind for the young vampire to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Next chapter will be amazing!<strong>

**Happy Mother's Day everyone!**

**I don't know if I'll update Saturday or Sunday because of prom for me. I hope to get it out on Sunday, but I don't really know until next weekend. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Sabotage!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ava and Aiden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sabotage!<strong>

As the gang was traveling through the forest, they stopped for lunch.

While Ash, May, and Max were setting everything up, Brock was cooking up a soup for them and he was adding a little bit of everything for flavor except garlic or garlic powder.

_(With Ava And Aiden)_

As they watched the scene unfold before them, they were waiting for a moment when they could put their plan into action for killing the vampire.

They didn't have to wait too long before they found a small moment to put their plan into flourishing.

_(Back With The Gang)_

While the gang was setting up for lunch, they had a problem with figuring out which pokemon food was for which type since the labels got mixed up.

Brock got up to help, leaving the bowls of soup unattended from their consumer.

Ava snuck quietly over to the bowl of soup by Ash's stuff and placed garlic powder in the soup and stirred it around for a little while before returning to her spot in the bushes.

Once the gang figured out which pokemon food was for the right type, they went to the table and sat down for a meal that they soon wouldn't forget.

As soon as Brock, May, and Max took a sip of their soup, they noticed a strange garlic taste to the soup.

They were about to say something to Ash, but he was already eating the soup in one go.

The others waited until he was done to see what would happen.

Once he placed the bowl back on the table, he noticed the strange taste of garlic and covered his mouth.

He got up quickly and ran into the bushes that was a couple of yards away from the others and vomited all of the soup out of him so that he wouldn't die.

When he came back, he looked a little worse for wear with a hand on his stomach.

"Someone want to tell me how garlic got into the soup?" asked Ash, recovering from what just happened while sitting on the chair.

"We don't know. I didn't put any garlic or garlic powder in the soup because I knew that it wouldn't taste right." replied Brock, looking at May and Max before looking at Ash.

"Then who did?" asked Ash, looking at his friends.

_(Back With Ava And Aiden)_

"We need to stop this vampire immediately! Come on, Aiden!" said Ava, getting up from her spot behind the bushes.

"Ok." said Aiden, following her lead.

_(Back With The Gang)_

"We did!" said a voice as they came out from behind some bushes, startling the gang.

They all looked to find two people standing there in fighting stances, looking for a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! If the very last couple of lines don't make sense, it's because I've recovering from prom, which was totally awesome! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. The Fight!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Ava and Aiden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Fight!<strong>

"Who are you?" asked Ash, getting up from the chair along with the others.

"I'm Ava and he's Aiden." replied Ava, pointing to Aiden as she said his name.

"What do you want?" asked Max.

"We are here to get rid of the vampire before he starts a vampire apocalypse." replied Ava, pointing towards Ash.

"He's not going to cause a vampire apocalypse!" yelled May, getting upset about them wanting to kill her friend.

"How do you know that? At anytime, he could become enraged with the desire to drink blood and he could turn them into vampires! Then they would go and bite other people and then we would have a vampire epidemic on our hands!" said Ava, looking at Ash with a sneer on her face.

The others just looked at Ash as they started to back away from him as they realized that Ava might be right about Ash.

Ash turned around to see his friends backing away from him and he couldn't believe that they were actually listening to Ava.

"Brock. Max. May. I thought you were behind me. Why?" asked Ash, looking at his friends as they looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Because she makes a point." replied May, looking at her friend before closing her eyes.

Ash just looked at his friends like they were crazy for abandoning their friend in his time of need.

"Since that's settled, are you going to be a good vampire and let us kill you easily or not?" asked Ava, looking at the vampire while pulling out a wooden stake.

"Not on your life!" replied Ash, turning around and baring his fangs.

"Fine. Have it your way." said Ava, looking over at Aiden before they started to run toward the raven-haired vampire.

The vampire jumped into the air and kicked the two in the back, landing perfectly on the ground one his feet while the two fell on their fronts.

_(With Brock, May, And Max)_

"I don't know which side to root for." said May, watching the fight play out in front of them.

"May, are you serious?" asked Max, looking at his sister.

"May, think about. Ash may be a vampire, but he's still our friend. He would do the same if one of us was in the same situation that he's in now." said Brock, trying to put some sense into the two siblings.

"You're right, Brock. Let's go help Ash out." said May, looking at Brock and Max.

"Yeah!" said Brock and Max in unison. They soon ran onto the battlefield to find something that stopped them in their tracks.

_(Back On The Battlefield)_

Ash was lying on his back with Ava on top of him with the wooden stake in her right hand and Aiden was holding his arms down so that he wouldn't move.

"Let me go!" said Ash, struggling to get free.

Ava then raised the wooden stake up and she was aiming straight for Ash's heart, causing Ash to close his eyes.

Just as he closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the stake in his chest, he felt Ava's weight leave the top of his body and Aiden's weight leave from on top of his arms.

He opened his eyes to see Brock, May, and Max holding back Ava and Aiden from attacking him.

Then, things decided to get really crazy.

While May was holding Aiden back, Ava freed herself from Brock's grip and aimed the stake at May as to kill the person closest to her.

Ash saw this and ran over just in time to take the wooden stake in his heart before May got hurt because of him.

May had closed her eyes when she saw the stake coming her way, but when she never felt it touch her, she opened her eyes and gasped at her friend with the stake in his heart.

Ava had this big smile on her face until she looked at his friends as they all had sad looks on their faces and her expression changed to one of sadness too.

"Ash, you didn't have to do that." said May, trying to make Ash feel slightly better.

"I…wanted…to. I…had to…protect…you." said Ash, gasping for breaths as he spoke.

The five of them had tears in their eyes as they watched the life drain out of their friend.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…do…anymore. I…wish…that I…could…stay…around…for a…little…while longer…but I…have to…go. Goodbye…everyone." said Ash before closing his eyes forever.

Brock checked his friend for a pulse and he shook his head 'no' to tell the others that Ash had died.

Brock, May, and Max just looked at Ava and Aiden and the two of them could see that the others forgave them for what they did to their friend.

As they sat there around their friend, they started to cry for losing their friend to one of the oldest vampire killing devices of all time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Happy memorial day! 6 days till I graduate!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. A Final Farewell!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A Final Farewell!<strong>

Once Ash's body was brought back to Pallet Town, the funeral was set for a few days later so that everyone would be able to make it the funeral.

The others had called Mrs. Ketchum with the bad news and she was crying her eyes out after she heard the news.

_(At The Funeral)_

Everyone arrived to say goodbye to Ash and the funeral went smoothly.

Everyone was sad to find out that Ash had died and they shared their memories about him with the other people at the funeral.

Once the funeral was over, the people headed back to Mrs. Ketchum's home for the reception.

_(With May)_

May just looked up at the sky when she noticed something flying close by her.

She felt a presence close in around her and that's when she recognized the presence to be Ash.

She smiled as he left her to remember that he will always be with her, no matter what happens or what's going on.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! Sorry for it being sort, but I couldn't really focus cause I was dozing every now and then while writing it. 6 days till graduation!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
